Talk:Valentine's Day in Quahog
Did Brian date Carol? The EW article listed Carol as one of "Brians' exes", but I don't remember Brian ever going out with her. - Jasonbres (talk) 01:04, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm presuming from the way its listed that she just appears. --Buckimion (talk) 05:05, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Edit: I think even Stevie Wonder can see where Stewie's trip to the 60s is going. I wonder if it is a young Carol and/or Lois & Carol reminiscing n the present about Lois' first crush? --Buckimion (talk) 18:55, January 29, 2013 (UTC) The episode Are you sure ALL of brian's former girlfriends will appear? There are several characters even I don't recognize like the girl in the vest. "All" may be going too far but there are a lot. I was very surprised to see Seabreeze. --Buckimion (talk) 22:58, January 29, 2013 (UTC) One more thing. There are some of brians girlfriend pages that dont mention 1112. Could you fix that?? I want to hold off until closer to airtime just in case the episode is canceled. --Buckimion (talk) 23:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) One More Week.... Did Tina actually appear in the episode? I couldn't find her, and I didn't think she'd be hard to miss, what with being a crack whore and everything. JohnnyLurg (talk) 23:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure. The original story had an interview with almost all of the stars in regards to the actresses coming in to reprise their roles and Nicole Sullivan just claimed she was voicing Tina. --Buckimion (talk) 23:25, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't see Denise either, unless she's supposed to be the girl to the left of Lauren Conrad, who has much curlier hair than Denise. JohnnyLurg (talk) 21:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I don't see Jessica even listed in the credits so I'm assuming they dropped her. Pity, at least she had a name. --Buckimion (talk) 21:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hard to see How come some of brians girlfriends are hard to see? Need opinions Anyone think the girl in the vest is Jane from "Love, Blactually" after letting her hair grow and cleaning up? --Buckimion (talk) 20:37, February 11, 2013 (UTC) She does indeed share similararities with Jane so I assume it is her.TonyBest100 (talk) 23:49, February 13, 2013 (UTC) This Girl In The Circle Looks Like Veronica From Super Mario Awesome Powerful Adventures. Not an option. --Buckimion (talk) 03:14, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, one of the "mystery girls" was apparently Brian's date to Meg's play in "PTV". I've seen a couple of others recently too but didn't stop to make notes. --Buckimion (talk) 14:24, September 28, 2013 (UTC) The girl circled in the picture was one Brian picked up at the book reading in "Mr. and Mrs. Stewie", not Jane. --Buckimion (talk) 13:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) "Brian lies naked with a smile with every single one of his past loves." Isn't Brian always nude? Well he's covered with fur so not really, but isn't it still sort of stupid to state the obvious? Maybe what they were trying to say was that all of his GFs were nude... 22:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) It's a general statement that everyone is naked. And the stupid part is nitpicking over it. --Buckimion (talk) 22:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC)